Dear Uncle Harry
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Teddy write a letter to his Uncle Harry in which he pours out his feelings, fears and how he feels about what Harry has done for him. T rated, written for several challenges/competitions, one shot, completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the Quidditch League Challenge, If you dare continued Challenge, Disney-A-Thon challenge, Chocolate Frog Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, A Little Bit of Motivation Competition.**

**Prompts: Write a letter to a parent/guardian, (Word) Old, (Word) City, (Word) Freedom, My Worse Nightmare, Write about someone's fear (Piglet).**

**Dear Uncle Harry**

Dear Uncle Harry,

I know that I only just sent you a letter last night telling you all about the new start of term but I have something really important to tell you, and before you begin I did not forget my quill or parchment, but this letter is nothing like the last one I sent you. Today was the very first History of Magic class of the year only I did not enjoy it one single bit.

I know that you are going to make a big deal out of this Uncle Harry but it is not as today...today left a bitter taste in my mouth. We learned about the war that you, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and the others took part in. We saw some pictures of what Hogwarts and other places looked like after the battles that took place here. I cannot get those images out of my mind, knowing that I could be looking right at the spot where my mum and dad died.

I am scared Uncle Harry, even though I only took a quick glance at the photographs they made me realize my worse nightmare. I know from your stories that you battled on the front lines, that you were one of the main people fighting and I realize just how close I came to losing you while you were fighting for everyone's freedom. If you did not survive the war I would be stuck in an old and run down orphanage because no one would want someone who had a high chance of turning into a werewolf when they hit their eleventh birthday or worse I could be trying to survive in some big city while living on the streets and hiding from everyone because the muggles would want to experiment on me while everyone in the Wizarding world would see me as an outcast.

Thank you for taking me in, thank you for standing up for me against that old woman who pretended to care about me and turned her back on me when she realized that I took after my dad more than I took after my mum. I still do not understand why she suddenly turned like that Uncle Harry, I know that people are pretty prejudiced about certain things and everyone is paranoid about everything because the war only ended a few years ago but I still do not understand how the woman who called herself my Grandmother could turn on me over night like that. You know what? That reminds me that I never said thank you for giving me that emergency port-key, if you had not given it to me I would be potion ingredients right now.

You know I have so many things to tell you that I never could tell you in person. I'm so proud of how you protected me, how you battled against the Dark Lord, how you stood up against Ginny Nott when she tried to force you to marry her by using a love potion. You have done so much and you have done so many things that I would of never dared do in a million years. I also think that you are very brave for telling me about my mum and dad and showing me pictures of them and telling me stories about who they really were, I know that everyone sort of sees my parents as war hero's and would only tell me about their great battles.

I still remember that night during that storm when we settled down with hot chocolate by the fireplace as you told me all about my parents and showed me pictures of them for the very first time. To me that is my most treasured memory and I still find it hard to believe that you decided to take that big step to tell me all about my parents. I bet your heart would of been pounding in your chest in fear that I could suddenly start hating you because I could of thought that you were trying to take the place of my parents. I do not want to sound horrible, I know how bad this might sound Uncle Harry, but I am happy that you lost your parents and so many loved ones as it means I am not alone with my grief.

You know, even now when we are miles apart, you back home and I curled up on my bed in the dorm, you seem to be working the same magical spell on me that you do when we are at home. How do you do it Uncle Harry? How do you take away all of my fear and worries and throw them out of the window? Is it some sort of magic spell that you use? Would you mind sharing the spell with me? I promise to only use it for good. You see some of my fellow House mates are having a rough time. What with it being only our first year here and we just came back from Christmas break and all...I think that everyone could use some of the magic that you seem to spread around so naturally.

On a side note...could you send me some more bottles of ink? I seem to of used up all of mine writing letters to you. Or even better could you please send me some of those muggle pens you use sometimes? I remember you mentioning that sometimes they are better than quills and ink.

Hoping that you agree to share the magic spell with me so I can pass it around,

Love, from your favorite Godson,

Teddy.

P.S: Could you please send me some more muggle chocolate? It has all gone...it wasn't me! The House Elves have eaten it all! I did not eat it in one go while working on my potions homework! Really, I didn't but if you could send some more I'd like that a lot.

**The End.**


End file.
